Incandecente Oscuridad
by Warminadore
Summary: Una nueva historia contada por la sangre, traicion y hambre de poder. DarkHarry Fic M por futuros temas de violencia y sexo
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Cuando la oscuridad se cierne

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? ¿Cómo años de planes y maquinaciones habían colapsado en tan poco? ¿Cómo? ¿Como? Esas eran las preguntas que atormentaban la cabeza de un hombre muy anciano y con una larga barba. Albus Dumbeldore el poseedor de la Varita de Saúco se sentía desesperado. Primero el Señor Tenebroso regreso hacia 3 años y junto a sus generales Bellatrix Lestrange y Lucius Malfoy habían derrotado al Ministerio de Magia sin ningún problema, como si no hubiera oposición _¿Acaso habrá sido….?_ Pero rápidamente desecho esa idea el no haría ascender al poder al usurpador del titulo de su abuelo. Luego Minerva, su mas querida amiga y persona de confianza había fallecido en la Guerra Civil Del Castillo. Ese nombre le resultaba chistoso en forma cruel, lo cual había empezado por un problema entre estudiantes, claro era un problema de índole serio, había derivado en una guerra civil entre las 4 casas dejando a la casa de las serpientes como vencedora, los profesores habian tratado de pararla pero varios resultaron heridos y desterrados, e incluso como en el caso de Aurora Sinistra y Remus Lupin, que en ese entonces era profesor de DCAO habian sido asesinados, sin contar a Minerva. Posteriormente esos niños, que habian vencido a sus profesores y compañeros le abrieron las puertas a Voldemort, el cual los premio a todos, no solo a los Slytherin sino a los miembros de las otras casas que habian desertado, además que les dio el puesto de lugartenientes a los lideres de la revuelta, los cuales habian sido Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greegrass y Blaize Zabini. Albus se hubiera esperado un disturbio de parte de alguien como Draco Malfoy, pero el había desaparecido de la escena 1 mes antes de los disturbios, otra vez se desvío, lo que lo extrañaba era que Pansy era la autora intelectual de todo, no es que no fuera inteligente pero es, como decían los muggles _"niña hueca mimada" _Blaize y Daphne fue también lo mas extraño ya que eran jóvenes relativamente calmados para ser Slytherins. Pero lo mas devastador fue lo acontecido con su ultima esperanza, el niño-que-vivió, el cual sin explicación alguna parecía que su alma fue arrancada de su cuerpo luego de una de las ultimas batallas de la guerra en Hogwarts, la cual había sido en la Torre De Astronomía, donde fue asesina la profesora de dicha materia, al principio se lo atribuyo a eso y pensó que el joven se recuperaría, pero no, parecía que algo mucho mas profundo lo había golpeado

-Albus, Albus. Hablo una mujer para despertarlo de sus cavilaciones, el exdirector volteo a verla, era Molly Weasley, ya no parecia la bonachona ama de casa sino una mujer demarcada.- Estamos todos ¿Qué hacemos ahora?. Pregunto con entre desesperada y agotada.

El viejo mago volteo a ver lo que quedaba de La Orden Del Fénix, la cual ya estaba destruida, no solo en miembro sino también en confianza. Se había filtrado una gran cantidad de información que le había permitido a un grupo de seguidores de Voldemort, los cuales no estaban afiliados totalmente a su causa, habian derrotado a la Orden en varios intentos. Volviendo al tema actual vio al matrimonio Weasley, Longbottom y Potter, los cuales se veían extremadamente ancianos para su edad, seguramente por lo acontecido con su hijo, también se encontraban Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shakelbot, la hija menor de los Weasley y el joven Neville. Todos se encontraban en la Madriguera el último punto de refugio que tenían.

-Dado nuestra situación actual creo que lo mejor es que pasemos a la clandestinidad. Esa era la ultima opción frente a esta desesperante situación.

-Pero y que hacemos con los gemelos. Pregunto Arthur.

-Ellos no estaban cuando nos atacaron en Hongsmade, así que asumo que ya habrán pasado a el anonimato. Hablo el anciano.

- Papa, Fred y George son dos de las personas mas astutas que conozco, seguro estarán bien. Esta vez fue el turno de Ginny para dar su opinión

-Ginny este no es un asunto en e que deban entrometerse los niños. Hablo su madre

-Mamá yo estoy en esta guerra desde que tengo once años, ¡asi que deja de tratarme como una niña¡ grito la ultima parte

-¡Ginevra Molly Weasley ni se te ocurra levantarme la voz! Contradijo su madre.

-Ginny, Molly no peleen ahora, lo que mas necesitamos ahora es un plan. Rogo Lily Potter

-Lily Tiene razón no debemos pelea… la frase de James Potter murió en su garganta cuando sintieron la madriguera temblar.

Otro temblor y otro y otro, no podían haberlos encontrado tan rápido. Como era posible el mismo había puesto los hechizos de defensa, no podía ser que todo estuviera saliendo tan mal, ¿en que se había equivocado? Esa era su mayor pregunta. Pero sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando una parte del techo se desplomo sobre el., pero afortunadamente Frank Longbottom se abalanzo sobre el y evito que el viejo mago quedara aplastado.

-Mi gratitud Frank. Dijo el viejo mago.

-No hay problema, pero debemos escapar antes de que rompan todos los escudos. Justo cuando termino de decir la frase una maldición color verde lo golpeo y lo mando a volar contra uno de los muros

-Frank/Papa. Gritaron a coro Alice y Neville al ver a Frank Longbottom muerto en el suelo.

-Alice, Neville debemos huir ya esta muerto. Hablo Lily mientras levantaba a Alice, la cual estaba arrodillada en el suelo junto a su esposo. Seguidamente un hechizo de fuego fue lanzado contra la casa la cual empezó a incendiarse.

Todos salieron apresuradamente, el matrimonio Weasley, escapo hacia los pastizales, para despistar a sus enemigos, Al conocer el terreno el viejo mago sabia que ellos estarían bien, Los Potter tomaron sus escobas y despegaron camino al Valle Godric en busca de su hijo. Vio con horror como Alice era alcanzada por una maldición asesina, pero sin rastro de Neville. Mientras el viejo mago era atacado por varias decenas de Mortifagos, los cuales atacaban con varias maldiciones pero ninguna mortal, de haber sido otro ya hubiera caído, pero el era el poseedor de la Varita de Saúco y alguien con gran experiencia en la batalla. Luego de algunos minutos escapando y corriendo llega a las colinas pero es interceptado por la general de Voldemort Bellatrix Lestrange. Aunque ese no era el problema, el podría enfrentarla y derrotarla para poder escapar el problema es que Ginny se acercaba corriendo a el para buscar protección. Lo cual es mas peligroso ya que los enemigos lo perseguían a él, pero el debía protegerla ya que el Elegido mostraba interés en ella y mientras el Elegido pudiera amar había esperanza.

-¡Quédate detrás de mi Ginevra! yo te protegeré. Cuando se preparo para lanzar el primer hechizo su varita salió despedida de su mano.

Al ver la acción que realizo su arma sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada y volteo a ver Ginny que le sonreía con ironía y tenia levantada su varita.

-Vaya, me decepciona director, creí que el que venció al abuelo de nuestro maestro seria alguien mas fuerte. Hablo la menor de los Weasley manteniendo su sonrisa irónica.

-¡Fawkes!. Grito el viejo mago llamando a su leal compañero en armas, él cual al escuchar el grito del viejo mago se dirigió a toda velocidad en su ayuda. Pero justo antes de llegar es interceptado por un hechizo que lo encierra en una burbuja de agua.- ¡Fawkes!. Grito al ver al fénix encerrado en la burbuja.

-No se olviden de mi. Dijo Bella con esa voz aniñada mientras miraba al director con desprecio. Luego escucho un_ "Desmaius"_ y todo se puso negro.

El viejo mago empezó a recuperar el conocimiento lentamente, pero no abrió los ojos, también escucho algunos gemidos. Cuando abrió los ojos vio una imagen perturbadora, vio a Bellatrix con uno de sus pechos fuera de su traje siendo masajeado por un hombre que estaba tras ella y le besaba el cuello, además que la bruja madura tenia una cara de total éxtasis

-¿Bella lo hizo bien? Casi parecía un ronroneo.

-Muy bien mi querida gatita, pero ahora ve a jugar con alguna de las esclavas, ahora debo atender unos asuntos, luego podremos seguir. La atrajo hacia si y le dio un ardiente beso en los labios que ella respondió.

-¿Solo mujeres? Dijo con una sonrisa seductora

-Si, ningún hombre excepto yo puede ponerte las manos encima. Luego le dio una palmada en el trasero y ella se alejo hacia una esquina donde había varias mujeres con el pecho descubierto, el viejo cálculo que tendrían entre 11 y 30 años, la mortifaga tomo a una de las niñas de 11 y se la llevo.

-Señor Dumbeldore, es un placer que me acompañe. El hombre se volteo y mostró que tenia una mascara de Guy Fawkes.- Bueno supongo que tenemos mucho que discutir. Pero es interrumpido por el hombre viejo

-Yo jamás ayudare al Señor Oscuro, Voldemort podrá torturarme pero jamás seré parte de sus planes. Su monologo es interrumpido por el hombre que levanta la mano.

- Señor Dumbeldore, se que usted jamás se uniría a las sombras, pero hay otras formas de ayudar fuera del campo de batalla por ejemplo haciendo que los demás países se rindan sin necesidad de matar innumerables magos. Viendo que el viejo iba a protestar.- Pero discutámoslo como hombres civilizados, Narcissa tráeme una botella de _"Arándonos De Nunca Jamás"_ Acto seguido el viejo mago se vio shockeado al ver a al ex-Lady Malfoy con un traje de mucama, trayendo una botella de vino. - Es un vino echo por las hadas Argentinas en la Frontera entre Mendoza y San Juan, tiene un gran reconocimiento en el mundo mágico. LA mujer sirvió una copa a cada uno y se retiro

-Como has hecho todo esto a espaldas de Voldemort. Pregunto el viejo en estado de Shock cada vez más grande

-Mi querido Albus hace casi 1 año que mate a Voldemort, después de todo soy el único que podía. Luego tomo la copa y la dirigió hacia su rostro.

-No…p-puede ser se suponía que William e-e-era el. Tartamudeaba el viejo pero fue cortado

-¿El Elegido? Dijo de forma irónica.- No es era mi papel, después de todo soy. Y dirigió su mano hacia la mascara y se la quito.

-Harry. Dijo el anciano totalmente sorprendido y aterrado.

-Harry James Potter, alias Hainz Grindewald, alias Señor De Los Vampiros y alias El Elegido. Luego levanto su copa como en un brindis.- Salud. Y la dirigio a sus labios.

…

Bueno Gente esta es mi nueva historia y en cuanto a las demas, temo informar que esta descontinuadas permanentemente debido a un formateo y ya no tengo interes en reescribir todos los capitulos. Va a haber una nueva de NAruto y De Star Wars


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: No soy Dueño de Harry Potter

Aclaraciones: En esta historia Harry es 2 años mayor de que Hermione y Ron para dar un punto

**Capitulo 1**

**El Descubrimiento**

Este era su momento, el momento de la gran victoria, donde cumpliría la profecía erigiéndose como el vencedor de La Guerra Mágica, él, Lord Voldemort y no Tom Riddle, gobernaría el mundo sin oposición a el Mundo Mágico y el Mundo Muggle. Vencer a James Potter fue juego de niños, pero ya que los Potter fueron una familia prominente de gran influencia y fondos, le permitiría recapacitar y que se uniera a su imperio, en cuanto la Sangre Sucia, solo necesitaba decir que los gobernantes no hacen trabajo y no hay suficientes elfos para reconstruir toda Inglaterra. Pero volviendo a su actuación actual estaba frente a él, el niño de la profecía William Nicholas Potter, según lo que sabia el heredero nacería a finales de Julio, seria marcado como su igual y además tendría el Don De Las Tinieblas, la ultima parte no la entendía, pero si sabia que el niño nacería de quiénes lo desafiaron tres veces y solo los Potter habían tenido un hijo por esas fechas. Cundo se dispuso a pronunciar el hechizo que lo llevaría a la gloria sintió una presencia bastante fuerte, al voltearse vio a otro infante que lo miraba con curiosidad, a diferencia de los ojos perdidos que mostraba el niño de un año, el otro de no mas de tres, lo miraba fijamente, pero con una curiosidad infantil natural para esa edad También vio que al lado del niño había un pequeña también de un año, pero ella no era un problema ya que nació a la 1:00 AM del 1 de septiembre Elizabeth Potter .

-Queien es usted Segner. Pregunto el niño mirando al mago oscuro.

-Alguien que viene a atender unos negocios. Dirigió la varita al menor de los Potter.- _Avada Kedabra. _Al pronunciar el hechizo vio con sorpresa como el otro niño, parecía brillar y la maldición se dirigía hacia el, pero no lo mato solo le provoco una cicatriz en forma de rayo, luego con temor ve como la maldición rebota hacia si mismo. Lord Voldemort, por primera vez se había equivocado, William no era el elegido, lo era su hermano mayor Harry Potter. Pero esto no había terminado sus Horrocruxes lo mantendría vivo.

Lo que paso a continuación fue igual de increíble, el niño seguía brillando y cada vez parecía hacerlo mas, de un segundo a otro hubo una explosión que hizo desaparecer al niño

Media hora después James Potter despertó y corrió hacia la habitación donde se encontraban sus hijos. Con horror vio a Lily inconsciente en el suelo, pero lo que más lo aterro fueron las pequeñas marcas las pequeñas cicatrices en la frente de su hijo. Mientras Lily abrió levemente los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a su esposo en la puerta en estado de shock, lo siguiente a su hija llorando, y por ultimo a su hijo Will en su cuna llorando y con sangre en su frente, su primer instinto fue acercarse, pero luego vio una agujero calcinado en el piso y sin rastros del mayor de sus hijos

-Ja-ja-James. Dijo Lily haciendo el esfuerzo de hablar. ¿Harry? ¡¿Harry?. Pregunto poniéndose histérica.- James Harry desapareció. Esa voz hizo que James entrara en razón y se pusiera a buscar a su hijo inútilmente. Llego un punto que alcanzó una conclusión.-No, no. Dijo entre sollozos, sintió como James la abrazaba ya que por su mente cursaba el mismo pensamiento, Harry James Potter había muerto.

**Alemania Punto inexacto en la frontera con Francia **

Todo había resultado perfecto, años de planeación ejecutados en fracciones de segundos, todo como el esperaba. Durante años estuvo acumulando magia con runas talladas en las paredes de su celda, aguardando a que su poder fuera el suficiente, luego se había encargado de debilitar los barrotes de su ventana, ahora luego de casi cuarenta años su poder fue suficiente para destruir los debilitados barrotes y poder usar su poder para volar lejos de esa prisión, ahora no le resultaría muy difícil conseguir una varita para ejecutar sus planes. Había pensado miles de planes para derrotar al mundo mágico y subyugar al mundo muggle, pero todos tenían el mismo problema un azar del destino que le dificultaba todo a niveles titánicos o imposibles, el estaba….viejo. Triste realidad el ya había cumplido los 100 años, a pesar de que no era una edad tan avanzada, para guiar una campaña de tal calibre lo era, su plan era buscar un heredero alguien que pueda seguir sus pasos.

**Mismo Lugar Dos Kilómetros mas Lejos **

El niño reapareció en un lugar totalmente extraño, era un bosque bastante lúgubre, cuando se dispuso a caminar a cualquier lado un extraño lo levanto en el aire. Cuando lo vio que tenia una piel muy blanca y unos ojos totalmente violeta, lo próximo que sintió el niño es que algo filoso se hundía en su cuello. Pocos minutos después la criatura lo soltó y se mordió la muñeca y puso en los labios del niño.

-Nos volveremos a ver. Y desapareció tan rápido como llego.

Cerca de ese lugar un viejo hombre había sentido un explosión de magia bastante fuerte así que se acerco. Lo único que vio fue a un niño en el suelo, pero sus años de magia oscura le habían dado la extraña capacidad de percibir magia, el podía decir quien era un mago y quien no a varios kilómetros de distancia. Cuando se acerco se sorprendió al ver un niño de no mas de tres años despatarrado en el suelo y con claras señales de agotamiento. Lentamente se acerco a el y comprobó que no tenia pulso pero seguí irradiando enormes cantidades de magia. Luego empezó a inspeccionar al niño para ver de donde venia la magia pero en su lugar encontró extrañas marcas en su cuello, eso abría una pregunta muy interesante ¿Seria posible? Un vampiro con magia. Tomo al niño y se fue. ¿Su destino? Estados Unidos, ni Alemania o Inglaterra no lo buscaría ahí. Con el niño en sus brazos empezó a reformular una nueva estrategia.

-Sabes pequeño, yo nunca tuve hijos ni familia. Miro al niño con esos ojos color azul hielo.- Te llamaras Hainz Grindelwald, nieto de Gellert Grindelwald. Y tu mi pequeño traerás un nuevo orden mundial. Y se dirigió hacia al puerto, la mejor forma de salir del país era vía muggle

Hoy la oscuridad obtuvo un sucesor.

**8 Años Después Sur De Estados Unidos 1 De Agosto de 1989 **

Sentado bajo el toldo de una gran mansión estaban un hombre bastante anciano y el que aparentemente era su nieto. Ambos estaban disfrutando una limonada. El viejo tenía la típica ropa de viejo rico sureño, la cual era un traje blanco y un sombrero vaquero del mismo color. Su Nieto solo usaba una remera lisa color azul con unos pantalones negros cortos.

-Odio este calor ¿De quien fue la brillante idea de comprar una propiedad aquí? Dijo el viejo mientras se abanicaba

-Tuya abuelo. Dijo el niño mientras volvía a tomar su limonada.

-No le hables a tu abuelo en ese tono Hainz, dime ¿has encontrado algo interesante últimamente?. Pregunto mientras se levantaba con ayuda de su bastón.

-No aparte de estar en la biblioteca y experimentar un poco con las pociones, también eh estado revisando las teorías de Steven Hopkins.

La ultima frase dicha por el niño era un claro ejemplo de la educación que había recibido, su abuelo le había instruido, para que no solo buscara conocimiento mágico, sino también muggle. A pesar de que el viejo los odiara debía reconocer que habían logrado mas progresos en 50 años que los magos en 200. Por ende no eran tan inferiores como los sangre pura estirados los llamaban

-Disculpen maestros pero ah llegado la carta que solicito el maestro Grindelwald Señor. Dijo una chica de piel oscura de unos trece años, cabello negro largo y atado en trenzas finísimas, su ropa constaba de un pedazo de tela cubriendo sus pechos y una _"falda"_ cubriendo su parte baja. Clara imagen de una esclava.

-Muy bien retirate Shaila. Dijo el viejo mientras tomaba la carta.- Krimp. Hablo al aire

Acto seguido apareció un criaturilla pequeña de piel arrugada caída y con cara de amargado. El era el elfo domestico de la familia Grindelwald, lo mas extraño en comparación a otros seres como el, es que no portaba harapos, portaba una tunica roja con mangas y cuello dorados, la parte del frente era violeta. A pesar de ser un elfo domestico, un esclavo mágico, actuaba mas que nada como un mayordomo, tenia a cargo el orden de todas las propiedades de la familia. Después de si mismo el elfo era la persona de mas confianza del anciano

-A sus ordenes Mi Lord. Hablo el elfo bajando la cabeza.

-Krimp, prepara mi transporte. También quiero que avises al Hotel Lanesborough que tenga lista mi suite, para dentro de tres días.

-A sus ordenes mi señor. Antes de desaparecer se dirigió a su señor.- Señor se me a informado de que el cargamento proveniente de África llegara para dentro de una semana, ah habido problemas con los esclavos.

-Bien luego me encargare de la disciplina. Despidió al elfo y se dirigió a su nieto que no se había preocupado por escuchar la conversación, debido a que estaba al tanto de los negocios turbios de su abuelo.- Hainz saldré de viaje por toda la semana Cuándo vuelva quiero que estés listo

-¿Para que? Prestándole atención a su abuelo por primera vez.

-Partiremos a Inglaterra. Y se retiro dejando a su nieto solo.

**12 P.M. mismo día **

Surcando los cielos había un gran carruaje triple del siglo XVII al estilo Frances, era alada por varios pegasos, los cuales eran conducidos por Krimp el cual estaba sentado en el lugar del cochero. En el interior se encontraban dos hombres mayores de edad. El interior del carruaje era muy lujoso, tapizado púrpura alfombra roja y un techo negro. Dos sillones de dos cuerpos y en el centro una mesa y sobre la puerta izquierda había una selección de licores desde _Whisky__De__Fuego_ hasta los mas costoso, como _Licor__De__Hadas_.

-Veo que no has perdido el tiempo Gellert, te has hecho millonario en poco menos de ocho años. Hablo el anciano con tunica azul, larga barba y lentes de medialuna con un brillo en los ojos azules.- Pero ¿como has logrado que no te persigan?

-Albus, Albus, Albus. Dijo en tono burlón.- El dinero compra lo que sea en el mundo Muggle y Mágico por igual. Aun veía la duda en la cara del otro anciano.- Me traslade a México, primero me hice ciudadano, luego me _"entregue" _pero con ayuda del dinero que deposite en cuentas falsas logre comprar mi libertad, los ministerios americanos funcionan distinto a los Europeos, no te niego que son extremadamente eficientes. Pero la diferencia es que si eres liberado en un país eres libre en toda America. Además ya paso el tiempo que dieron para mi captura. A toda ley soy un hombre libre. Hizo una pausa.- Descuida no tengo interés en venganza o dominar el mundo mágico, ya estoy viejo.

-Entonces por que me has llamado viejo amigo. Pregunto el anciano actual poseedor de la Varita de Saúco

-Quiero que mi nieto estudie en Hogwarts, para tratar de redimirme. Dijo el viejo hombre.- Se que el podrá limpiar el nombre de la familia Grindelwald.

Albus Dumbeldore se vio sorprendido por esta declaración, es cierto Gellert había provocado la muerte de su hermana, pero el viejo barbudo también creía en la redención, todos merecían una segunda oportunidad, además Gellert había sido el primer amor de Albus.

-Muy bien tu nieto será un alumno de Hogwarts. Le dijo sonriendo y ambos estrecharon sus manos.

-Gracias. Gracias por dejar el pasado atrás. Respondió el hombre

-Gellert el tiempo ayuda a sanar muchas heridas, lo que hiciste no se puede remediar, pero puedes tratar de mejorar el futuro. Dijo con su típica forma bonachona

-Tienes razón. Acerco una de las bebidas mas costosas que tenia y la sirvió en dos vasos.- Por el futuro. Levanto su copa

-Por el futuro. Choco su propio vaso y se bebieron el contenido

**20 De Agosto Callejón Diagon**

-Vamos abuelo tenemos que conseguir todavía mi varita. Dijo un niño de cabello negro cuervo y pulcramente peinado.

-Espera Hainz estos huesos no son lo que era hace 70 años. Dijo un hombre caminando con su bastón tratando de alcanzar a su nieto adoptivo.

Al poco rato llegaron a Olivander, la tienda de varitas mas conocida en todo el callejón. Al entrar vieron a un hombre mayor que se presento como Olivander dueño de la tienda

-Bien joven ¿Puede decirme su nombre? Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hainz Grindelwald. Al pronunciarlo la sonrisa del hombre tembló y volteo a ver al otro anciano y este le asintió con la cabeza.- Bien joven es diestro o zurdo.

-Soy ambidiestro. Respondió, esto provoco una mirada de sorpresa y una sonrisa grande.

El viejo hombre se fue y volvió con un par de estuches que le dio a probar al niño, luego de casi una hora ninguna varita parecía funcionar. Esto n vez de desesperar al anciano lo hacia ponerse mas emocionado, ni el-niño-que-vivió le dio tal desafío, el cual era ceniza y núcleo de pelo de unicornio, ignorando eso decidió volver a lo actual.

-¿Que tal si? Saco el estuche y le mostró una varita.- Esta es una varita única, es núcleo de pluma de fénix. Se la entrego al niño pero no sucedió nada.- Muy interesante, eres muy difícil, esto se pone cada vez mas divertido. Fue a guardar la varita, cuando la fue a depositar vio que uno de los estuches se movía, como si quisiera escapar, acto seguido el estuche salio disparado al anciano el cual lo sujeto a tiempo.- Imposible. Le llevo el estuche al niño

Cuando el joven de ojos verde contemplo el estuche quedo anonadado, la caja era de una madera finísima y tallada a mano, la tapa era un cristal translucido, y estaba apollada sobre un acolchado negro, la varita era relativamente larga y con un hermoso color negro perfectamente tallado. El viejo se la entrego y cuando Hainz la tuvo en su manos una leve corriente de viento calido corrió por toda la tienda.

-Increíble. Dijo el viejo fabricante con una sorpresa indescriptible en su rostro

-¿Que tiene de especial esta varita? Y ¿De que esta echa? Pregunto el niño sin poder entender la cara del hombre

-Joven no se de que esta echa esa varita, pero la leyenda cuenta que le perteneció a uno de los hombres mas poderosos de la historia tanto Magica como Muggle. Hizo una pausa.- Esa es la varita de Alejandro Magno.

-Pero que no era un muggle. Pregunto/afirmo mientras sostenía la varita.

-No, nada de eso el era como su madre una bruja de las montañas, el heredo sus poderes mágicos, los cuales le ayudaron para sus conquistas. Usted esta destinado a grandes cosas señor Grindelwald.

…**.**

Bien gente otro capitulo lamento el retraso, como ven el primer cap es comon un "final" la historia se va a basar en la vida de Harry con su nueva identidad, tambien planeo escribir el tipico hermano del elegido pero termina siendo Harry el elegido. Tema parejas Harry/Harem Luna como la principalpero eso se va a dar recien en el tercer año de la chica, recuerden que Harry es mayor


End file.
